Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grilling devices and, more particularly, to a barbecue grill integrated air circulation and filtration system for convection heat transfer therein.
Description of the Prior Art
The design and use of conventional barbecue grilling devices is well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that for barbecue grills, because direct heat is employed, constant attention is generally required to regulate the proper temperature and ensure even cooking of the food. Thus, there remains a need for a barbecue grill apparatus that employs an air circulation system that moves heated air to perform cooking as opposed to a direct or indirect heating arrangement. It would be helpful if such a convection barbecue grill included an integrated filtration system to minimize odors associated with cooking. It would be additionally desirable for such a convection barbecue grill to utilize a heating system that alleviated the need to flip or turn the food being cooked.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a convection barbecue grill adapted to allow a user to cook food therein solely through the convection style heat transfer. The primary components in Applicant's convection barbecue grill are a grill housing, a heating and circulation assembly, and a filtration system. When in operation, the convection barbecue grill enables more effective and efficient cooking while reducing the release of excessive odors generally present during barbecue style cooking. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.